


恶魔会相信魔女的传说吗？(Do Devils Believe in Witches?)

by Ookami_Suki



Category: Bayonetta (Video Games), Devil May Cry
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29023197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ookami_Suki/pseuds/Ookami_Suki
Summary: 五百年前，正在猎巫运动进行到顶峰的时候，突然发生了一场恶魔对于人类的屠杀。弱小的人类在恶魔的力量下，只能被不断地屠杀，而流出的鲜血又成为了恶魔的养分，使他们更加稳固地扎根在人类的世界。活着的人类相信这是他们猎杀魔女的报应，于是只能每天向神祷告，祈求神能像神话中说的那样原谅，并派遣天使来拯救他们。那个存在于人们心中的神似乎也回应了他们的祈祷，尸横遍野的人间终于迎来了新的希望。只是，这个希望不是天使，而是名叫斯巴达的传奇魔剑士。他牺牲了自己的力量将魔界的大门封印了起来，守护了人类的性命，同时也成为了人类心中新的神。人们虽然不知道为什么来拯救他们的是一个恶魔，但是从古至今面对的远超他们所了解的力量的时候，这股力量往往会走向宗教化，这就是魔剑教团的诞生。然而，事实真的如人类所想的那么简单吗？
Relationships: Bayonetta (Bayonetta) & Dante (Devil May Cry), Nero's Mother & Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 3





	1. 暗影香还是迷迭香

**Author's Note:**

> 本作是作者基于自己对鬼泣和猎天使魔女两部作品剧情的理解，加以改动而写的。起源只是为了弥补作者对于两作主角互不相识的怨念，希望读者能够给予作者建议，帮助整部作品变得更加通顺合理。

几乎每一个红墓市的居民都听说过那场恶魔与人的战争，在恶魔绝对的力量下，无数人类的生命被轻而易举地夺走，尽管Redgrave的由来是古英语中芦苇丛生的森林，然而随处可见的破碎的肢体和血肉使得红墓市和这片土地变成了字面意义上的相匹配——Red grave, 一块鲜红的墓地。

“紧接着是所有传说故事都会发生的英雄救世的桥段，孤身一人挺身而出，将天空的阴霾一扫而空，最终以牺牲自己为代价封印邪恶势力，留下一段英勇的传说……”讲到这里，一个身穿红色大衣，有着奇异银发的男人忽然从酒吧的外面走了进来，对着讲故事讲得正嗨的矮胖男人挑了挑眉，称赞道：“恩佐又开始讲述我年轻时的英雄事迹了？”说罢，用手掸了掸红色大衣上的雪花，潇洒地张开双臂，自顾自地像是要迎接其他酒友的欢呼声。

“哟！但丁！好久不见！”被称作恩佐的矮胖男人热情地向红色大衣的自恋狂打了个招呼，“别扯淡，连自己父亲的光环都往自己头上戴，难道你是个恋母的小男孩儿？”酒馆的酒友哄笑起来，但丁却完全不在意地回应道：“噢！你还别说，今天的酒吧的确飘散着一股我母亲的味道。”一边走到吧台前熟练地点了一杯草莓圣代和一份烤羊排。

酒馆里的话题很快就转向了别的地方，这些人才不会在意其他人的身世，不管对方是假的恋童癖还是真的恋母狂，只要入耳的信息能伴随着喉咙的酒精，带来一丝发自心底的快乐就足够了。话虽然这么说，但丁的确在今天的酒吧里嗅到了一股奇妙的香气，虽然和他记忆中伊娃的味道完全不同，这股香气很显然不是用人类世界当中的素材所做成的，所以也很难用人类的语言去描述，但是如果非要赐予这股香气一个名字的话，那大概是黑夜的味道，黑暗到会吞噬周围一切的其他气味，而且无休止地吞噬……除了…迷迭香？正在但丁努力辨别这个气味的时候，带着墨镜的光头老板，把一份烤羊排推到他面前。虽然每次来到这个酒吧的时候，都会好奇这个老板为什么即使是在如此昏暗的环境下，还坚持戴着墨镜，但这并不影响但丁对他的厨艺非常满意的事实。

“今天怎么用了迷迭香？我记得你说过自己从来不放迷迭香。”但丁随意地问到，一边津津有味地咀嚼着嘴里的羊肉。

“没什么，只是为了驱散我心中对魔女的想念。”老板回答道。

“你认识魔女？”

“可以这么说。”

“带着尖尖的帽子，骑着扫把，脸皱得像块干抹布那种魔女？”

老板的额头立刻暴起青筋。

“哦哦哦哦！等等，别激动！我知道了，是你心甘情愿当她的扫把的那种魔女。”但丁咧着嘴笑了一下，顺便冲老板眨了眨眼睛。

“……”

的确，在传说当中迷迭香是有驱魔的功效的，只可惜，看来这个传说是假的，毕竟但丁从来没见过什么魔女，除了在化装舞会上，而他这个带有恶魔血统的恶魔猎人可从来没往武器上涂抹什么迷迭香之类的玩意儿。

“明明这个世界上有人类，有恶魔，还有魔兽，为什么却没有魔女呢？”他一边想，一边继续切下一块肉举在手上总结性地打趣道：“嗯…如果这传说是真的，那一定是因为那个魔女会被迷迭香迷得失去自我。”随后一脸满足地把叉子上的肉块塞进口中。老板没有回话，像是没听见一样沉默地为其他客人调酒。但丁也没有继续他无聊的玩笑，毕竟难得一个轻松的夜晚，没有任何委托，也没有两个疯女人喋喋不休地在他耳边吵着关于魔剑教团的事情，但丁十分享受这顿愉快地晚餐。

事实上他根本不觉得魔剑教团的事情和他父亲斯巴达相关，也就是那个传说中反抗了魔帝拯救人类的“大英雄”。他甚至不理解当年父亲父亲即使封印自己的力量，也要拯救人类生命的决定，即使他拥有一半人类的血统，毕竟结识他的母亲也是在那之后将近五百年。而魔剑教团的出现更是莫名其妙，这个教团甚至因为他过于像人类而不承认他的斯巴达血统，让人不禁怀疑他们到底是为什么而存在。

等到但丁舔舐完小勺上最后一点草莓圣代，悠闲地漫步回到事务所的时候，才理解为什么今天的晚餐格外轻松的原因，自己的四样宝贝武器伴随着两个疯女人一起，都已经消失得无影无踪了。

“好吧！女士们，既然你们这么想在教堂里与我偷情的话，那我也只好奉陪了。”但丁无奈地安慰了安慰自己，随后不假思索地踹开了事务所的大门。

工作的时间到了！


	2. 同行还是敌人

“Listen to my voice calling you

Pulling you out of Darkness

Hear the Devil's cry of sin…”

周六的佛图纳小镇，总是伴随着姬莉叶悠扬的歌声伴和温柔的夕阳。每周的这个时间都会在魔剑教团的教堂中举行教会活动，参与的教徒们无一不会被她的歌声治愈，然后虔心祈祷着斯巴达会在危急时刻再一次为保护他们而横空出世。他们不知道，正在他们沉浸在这带着美好心愿的歌声中的时候，外面的街道上，一个年轻人正在执行着“救世主”的工作清扫街上畸形怪状的生物。

这个年轻人的名字叫做尼禄，是姬莉叶的男朋友。此时此刻，他正焦急地用剑在挡在面前的恶魔们中间开辟一条能够前进的道路。明明看起来张牙舞爪的恶魔，在他的剑下却是那么不堪一击。只消几下，路障就被清除，尼禄再一次卯足了劲向教堂冲过去。

“年轻人的心思总是这么简单直接，当他们脑子里想着追求的配偶时，路边的一切仿佛都不存在一样。”远处一座房屋的楼顶，刚刚赶到佛图纳的但丁看着血与夕阳交相辉映的街景，如是想到。接着，他从房顶跳下，不知是不是胃里的食物尚未消化干净，和地面的猛烈冲撞使他打了个饱嗝。“唔！这迷迭香味儿可真够呛！”但丁用手在鼻子前面挥了挥，试图驱散由于自己饱嗝而翻涌上来的混着半消化肉类的迷迭香味道。这个年近中年的红衣大叔，就这样一边打着饱嗝，一边慢悠悠地向教堂走了过去，仿佛他不是来调查这里出现的恶魔而是来这里度假一样。

不得不说，欧洲的恶魔还真有些不太一样，但丁虽然已经见过很多种类的恶魔——人形的，兽形的，昆虫形的等等。但是方才街上突然出现的那一群却和他之前见过的有所不同，他们比之前那些都更华丽一些，比起常见的满身血污和腥臭味，这群恶魔的身上却是干爽又五彩缤纷的，细看之下甚至像是镶着金边一样有一股微微的神圣之感。“不愧是信仰恶魔的地方”但丁暗自在心中称奇，把这些不同归咎于是爱戴的力量，“或许自己在之前被邀请当魔剑教团的神的时候，应该更出彩地展示自己恶魔的一面的，至少能够因为神的身份和信仰他的女教徒来上一次神交。”想到这里，但丁不得不为自己曾经的懒惰而赶到懊悔，在他看来，这使他错失了一次改变自己奇差无比的女人缘的机会。

与此同时，在教堂里，当尼禄火急火燎地赶到自己的座位上时，姬莉叶的歌声已近结尾，就如但丁所感慨的那样，当年轻人沉醉于爱情的时候，即使是旁边坐着身材高挑的尤物修女，也无法将他的视线从自己女朋友身上移开。而且没错，他的身边真的坐着一位超乎寻常高挑的穿着修女服的女人。白色的修女服紧紧地包裹着诱人的曲线，修长的双腿在裙摆下交叠在一起露出纤细的脚踝和一双黑色的高跟鞋，嘴里叼着一根红色的棒棒糖，虽然这颗糖丝毫不及她饱满水润的嘴唇更让人有食欲。如此佳人散发着香气坐在尼禄的身边，后者却依然把视线锁在慢慢走近的姬莉叶身上，这让姬莉叶很是满意。诚然，教团的每次活动都会有上千的居民和游客来参加，姬莉叶不可能记得所有参与者的长相，但是这个坐在她男朋友身边的女教徒实在太过出众，足以让她确定这是位新人。或许，过会儿应该把宣传的手册给她一份，姬莉叶心想。

台上的教皇正在充满激情地向来访者传递着自己的信仰和斯巴达的丰功伟绩，台下的来访者和教徒也都虔诚地聆听教皇的祷词。伴随着那句“…我们万能的救世主将保护我们，免受这灾难！”台下的人们纷纷闭上眼睛，准备开始祈祷。一抹红色突然从天而降，破开教堂顶部的琉璃，宛若人们在祈祷的神明突然显灵了一般背身降落在教皇面前的演讲台上，用一声干脆地枪声唤醒了台下愚民。紧接着，混乱和尖叫就充满了整个教堂，姬莉叶不安地抓紧了尼禄的手臂，惊慌之中依然下意识看了看尼禄的另外一边，想着至少安抚一下那位第一次来参加集会的女人，然而那个高挑的身影早已消失在嗡嗡作响的人流之中。

“嗯？那个人类女孩是在找我？”那个身穿白色修女服的女人正坐在屋顶的漏洞边缘，饶有兴致地观察着教会里的情况，一边自言自语地描绘着自己所看到的场景。

“五只恶魔…嗯…六只…哦对了，还得加上刚刚那个屠杀天使的小弟弟，一共七只。” 她早就知道这个教堂里的教徒和教皇并非人类，毕竟几天前，她在罗丹那家名为“The Gates of Hell”酒馆里听恩佐说起了这个魔剑教团，恩佐劝她来这边看看情况，因为据他所说，这个魔剑教团虽然信仰的是一个魔剑士，但是背后却似乎和她追寻的那只“右眼”有着千丝万缕的联系。她忘记了自己是谁，也忘记了自己的精力，唯一记得的除了自己是一个被叫做“贝优妮塔”的魔女之外，就是这个自己要追寻“右眼”的使命。

二十年前，当她从湖底醒来时，那个光头的恶魔给了她这个名字，也告诉了她是作为最后的安柏拉魔女的这一身份。于是，完全丧失了记忆的贝优妮塔，就开始顺着罗丹和恩佐提供的线索，踏上了寻找记忆碎片的旅途。抱着试试看的想法，贝优妮塔来到了佛图纳——这趟旅途的第一站。

就在贝优妮塔还沉浸在自己的回忆里的时候，教堂里的战斗已经以不分胜负而告终。

“再见了小朋友！我还有正事要做。”随着中年男子道别一般的话语，尼禄转头的一瞬间，他已然站立在了那个破掉的天窗边上，胸口还揣着自己没来得及送给姬莉叶的那朵玫瑰。小小的一块破口对于两个高大的成年人来说似乎有些挤，但是很显然，在尼禄甚至但丁的眼里，并没有第三个人的存在。

炼狱——是传说中独立于天界，魔界和人间界的存在，也是贤者与魔女分别与天使和恶魔接触的地方，不如说创世神开创炼狱的初衷便在于此。原本融为一体的三界因为那场善恶之争而分裂，于是，为了防止三界之间再次产生那样混乱的斗争，被称为半神的魔女一组和贤者一族就成为了沟通三界的桥梁。而炼狱，便是专属于他们自由出入的“办公空间”。此刻，贝优妮塔和但丁之间的距离不过十公分，这个魔女几乎要被他呼出的带有迷迭香的味道熏晕过去了。

“似乎并没有被察觉到呢。”贝优妮塔有些失望地想，一边站起身来，侧着头忖度着但丁这只人形恶魔地来历。果然如罗丹所说的一样，恶魔虽然有强大的力量和魔力，却比人类缺少了那份细腻的观察力和敏锐的直觉……

“出来吧。”但丁把头瞥向了贝优妮塔这一边，两个人鼻尖的距离缩短到一个相当暧昧的长度。

“哦？居然被发现了。”贝优妮塔挑了下眉，慢悠悠地踱步来到但丁的身后，刚要把左手隔空搭在他的肩膀上来戏弄他，一只穿着长靴的脚就从右侧带着千钧的力道向她甩了过来。

“太慢了~”在魔女时间的加持下，贝优妮塔很轻松地躲过这个试探性的攻击，并且保证这一切不会被那个发动攻击的傻小子捕捉到。原本这两个人来到佛图纳的目的都不是为了对方，但在这一刻，他们心中唯一的念头，就是弄明白面前这个“人”到底是谁。

“The Gates of Hell…”但丁把空中的腿收了回来，笑了笑说道：“罗丹的客人？”

贝优妮塔愣住了。这下换做她站在原地，而但丁开始慢悠悠地绕着一团空气旋转。

“你大概在想我为什么会知道那个酒馆的名字…”但丁一边绕圈，一边举起手来观摩着自己的手指甲，嘴上还絮絮叨叨个不停，“那是因为我也是那家酒馆的常客。”

贝优妮塔不置可否，眼前这个恶魔很显然已经明白了他们之间速度和实力的差距，开始想办法通过语言来诱导她主动现身了。

“你或许也在好奇那我为什么会知道你也是那家酒馆的顾客？”

没错，你猜得非常正确。魔女微微一笑，把手抱在胸前等待着这位“嘴皮子推理小说家”揭开自己推理的过程。

“那是因为……”但丁猛地上前一步“你身上这股迷人的香气……”话音刚落，枪声就随之响起。

还是太慢了，太慢了！贝优妮塔继续用完全凌驾于这个世界之上的速度避开了子弹，并且掏出自己的手枪抵在但丁额头不足一厘米的距离。

然而一朵玫瑰却恰好在此时撞在了她的胸口，随后掉落在了她脚边。

“嗯！”魔女短促地惊讶了一下，歪过头来看着眼前一脸戏谑的但丁。

“希望这位香气袭人的女士喜欢我的见面礼。”但丁依然轻松地咧着嘴笑，随后为了表示自己的友好，把双枪在手中转了转，揣回到后腰上。他能够感觉得到，对方的力量远比自己更加强大，速度也更快。用一场苦战来应付并非自己主要目标的人物，对自己没有任何好处。

他投降。

她也放下了自己手中的玛瑙玫瑰，并且从地上捡起那朵艳丽的花，轻轻放在鼻尖嗅了嗅又抛回但丁的方向，似乎是作为友好的象征。随后她摇身一变，以黑豹的形态迅速从但丁的跑开了。

她不想现身于人间界惹麻烦，正如自己不是但丁来此的目的一样，她的目的也不是但丁。刚刚的几十秒钟，或许因为好奇的本能，或许是因为直觉的指引，也或许是被不知是否存在的命运所摆弄。是同行，还是敌人，又或者都不是，短暂的交锋并不足以让他们弄清楚对方的阵营，虽然如此，两个人还是不约而同地期待着下一次“见面”。


End file.
